


Waste This Night Away With Me

by closetbidisaster



Series: Fics inspired by songs [5]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Kellex as Romeo and Juliet, blink and you'll miss the tiny Preath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/closetbidisaster/pseuds/closetbidisaster
Summary: I don't wanna waste no timeFeels like forever, even if forever's tonightJust lay with me, waste this night away with meYou're mine, I can't look away, I just gotta sayOrKelley and Alex attend a Halloween party as Romeo and Juliet





	Waste This Night Away With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Mine by Bazzi
> 
> Inspired by those pictures from Kelley as young Romeo. I'm still recovering.

They’d been dating quietly since late 2016, spending any off time after the Olympics with each other. They had both agreed to keep it between them for as long as possible, wanting to keep their private life, well, private. After roughly two months, they told their respective club teams and the National Team. The reaction wasn’t quite what they had been expecting. They had been hoping that their teammates, both club and national, would be surprised but still supportive. They were definitely supportive, but almost nobody was surprised. 

Eventually, Kelley grew tired of keeping her love a secret. She had talked it over with Alex and both agreed they were okay with the public knowing. So, when the final whistle blew at the 2019 World Cup, and the team sprinted across the field to embrace each other, smiling and crying tears of joy, Kelley had one thing in mind. She saw Tobin run straight for Christen, the two of them caught in their own world. Kelley got slightly distracted talking with Julie, feeling overwhelmed when she heard Alex calling for her. Looking over, she saw Alex and Allie holding the trophy and motioning for her to come over so they could take their photo with it. The three of them then ran for the family section, holding the U.S. flag around them. As they made it to the family section, Allie broke away to go to Bati while Kelley and Alex stayed wrapped in the flag. Kelley had turned to Alex, smiling the widest Alex had ever seen. She pulled the younger forward closer and kissed her, right there in front of the whole world.

True to Kelley’s personality, she hadn’t completely thought it through. Word that they had broken the Internet with their kiss and confirmation of their relationship spread quickly. By the time the team touched down in New York, Kelley’s social media followers had spiked in number and media was starting to take even more notice of the defender. Again, neither said anything or posted anything for the media, but they attended the Espy’s together and always sat next to each other on the bench at the Victory Tour games. The fans took notice when Alex didn’t post anything for Kelley’s birthday, but Kelley didn’t care. She had gotten to spend the entire day with Alex, just the two of them.

Fast forward two months later, and Kelley decides the two of them are going to be more present in public and that she no longer cares so much about being seen with her girlfriend. Finally, they decided to attend a Halloween party in Los Angeles.

Alex had begged Kelley to do a couple’s costume. Kelley had been hesitant at first; she didn’t want to be that couple. But all Alex had to do was pout once and Kelley agreed. She wasn’t quite sure what she was agreeing to though. So when Alex came home and told Kelley they’d be going as Young Romeo and Young Juliet, Kelley slightly groaned. She was so not about the whole “star-crossed lovers” thing, but it made Alex happy, so she went with it.

On the night of the party, they got ready separately and didn’t see each other until they were ready to leave for the party. When Kelley saw Alex descending the stairs, her breath hitched. She still couldn’t believe she was dating Alex Morgan. She took in the vision in front of her as Alex approached her, smirking slightly. “Like what you see?” 

Kelley nodded and spun Alex around, getting a full view of the outfit. When Alex faced her again, Kelley kissed her. “God, I love you,” she mumbled as she pulled away slightly. Alex smiled, kissing her again. “I love you too, Romeo.”

Kelley laughed, wrapping her hands around Alex’s neck. “If we don’t leave now, we’re never gonna leave. That dress is doing things for me, love.” Alex pulled lightly out of Kelley’s arms and Kelley pouted slightly. She totally would’ve been okay with skipping the party to stay at home with Alex. Alex kissed Kelley again before grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.

When they arrive at the party, paparazzi are everywhere. Kelley takes Alex’s hand and walks slightly in front of her, guiding her towards the door while trying to keep the photographers from getting too close to her girlfriend. Once inside, Kelley wraps an arm around Alex’s waist to keep her close and they make their way to the center of the room. They catch up with friends and meet new people and Kelley starts to drink and enjoy herself. 

They decide to take a photo together and Kelley immediately decides it’s worth posting. 

“Love is tragic y’all” she captions her Instagram story. When Alex sees the post, she notes the way Kelley is looking at her as if she hung the stars in the sky before reposting it to her own story. She turns to find Kelley in the crowd so she can tease her about being a “total softie” but she can’t find her. She eventually locates her by the bar and she can tell Kelley’s pretty far gone at this point.

“Alex!” Kelley slurs and sways slightly when she sees her girlfriend coming her way. “Romeo, o Romeo,” Alex says dramatically. Kelley giggles and leans back into her as Alex wraps her arms around Kelley’s waist, holding her close. Kelley then turns her head so she can whisper to Alex, “I’m a little drunk right now.” Alex shakes her head and rolls her eyes playfully before responding.

“Are you now? What makes you say that my dear Romeo?” she teases.

“Hey. That is Ms. Montague to you, future Mrs. Montague,” Kelley turns to face her. Alex doesn’t miss the name Kelley gave her, though she is unsure if Kelley is attempting to be in character or if she really meant what she said. She decides to worry about it later when Kelley leans forward and whispers in her ear, “You look fucking amazing right now. The way your eyes shine in the light, the way you look in that dress. The things I want to do to you…” she trails off, pulling out of Alex’s embrace and grabbing her hand.

“Shall we dance, my love?” Alex just nods and follows Kelley onto the dance floor. The song is not one she recognizes, but it has a solid beat so she doesn’t really care too much. They dance close together for a minute before Kelley spins Alex around and presses into her back, her hands on Alex’s waist. 

“Just you and me tonight, darling. Just you and me forever.” Kelley whispers. Alex can’t keep the smile from her face, turning her head to the side to whisper back to Kelley, “I’m so happy you’re here with me. And I am so happy that you’re all mine.” Kelley’s grip on Alex’s hips tightens slightly. She kisses Alex’s neck and then steps back, holding a hand out for her to take. Alex intertwines their fingers and follows Kelley outside of the party, coming to a stop in a dimly lit corner, not too far from the door, but excluded enough.

“Are you okay with being out here?” Kelley asks her. Alex nods and squeezes Kelley’s hand. “Anywhere I’m with you is more than okay, Kel.” Kelley smiles softly and kisses Alex before speaking again.

“Wanna go home? Just the two of us. We can lay on a blanket underneath the stars, away from the craziness of our lives and just be us.” Alex tilts her head to the side, considering the offer. Of course, she would love nothing more than to spend all her free time with her girlfriend, but the two of them had promised to be at the party and they hadn’t been here all that long.

“C’mon Al,” Kelley’s voice broke her out of her thoughts. “Waste this night away with me.” Alex throws her head back, laughing. “Did you just use a Bazzi lyric in an attempt to get me to go home with you?” Kelley shrugged. “I mean, you’re coming home with me regardless. I’m just trying to get you to come home with me early.”

Alex pushes Kelley’s shoulder slightly and the older defender laughs. “Someone thinks awfully highly of themselves.” Kelley took a step closer and smiled at her. “Only person I think higher of is you, my dear.” Alex feels herself blush slightly. After three years, Kelley still knows how to make her feel like they just started dating with the jittery feeling she gives her. Kelley grabs Alex’s hands and looks at her, eyes full of love.

“I don’t have a ring, and I’m not proposing yet. But, Alex, I want to marry you someday. I want to grow old with you. You make my life brighter, and I would love to spend the rest of my life with you.”

“Are you sure you’re not proposing right now?” Alex teases her slightly.

“Not officially. Not yet, my dear,” Kelley scoffs slightly then. “Definitely not while we’re dressed as Romeo and Juliet. Talk about tacky.”

“Why not? They’re the most well-known love story there is!” Alex argues playfully and Kelley rolls her eyes slightly.

“Yes, because we should look at two teenagers who committed suicide because their communication sucked as an example of what true love is. ‘Star-crossed lovers’ my ass.”

Alex giggles and then kisses Kelley. “Alright. Well, Romeo, I accept your not-quite-a-proposal to marry you someday.”

“Why, thank you, Ms. Capulet,” Kelley bows dramatically before wrapping her arms around Alex’s shoulders, as the younger woman settles her hands on Kelley’s hips.

“Anything for you, Ms. Montague.”

**Author's Note:**

> @closetbidisaster on Tumblr
> 
> Come drop a fic request


End file.
